one man CAN make a difference
by kidishcaresh
Summary: the year is AC 202, an organisation known as the new eve foundation lead by a Sirius Cloud is at power. The people of earth and the colonies suffering once again under their oppression and the newly enstated WW2 rules. Preventor HQ has been destroyed, Rel
1. one man CAN make a difference

**One night I was laying on my bed and I thought 'What would happen if I put the guys under the influence of a situation like the second world war, but then a little worse?' and this story is the result of not being able to sleep all night and toying with the above mentioned thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz and I don't own any WW2 related stuff. I do own my OC's, New eve foundation, the green card idea because I'm pretty sure they didn't have that during WW2 and the story line.**

**WARNING: _CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IN LATER CHAPTERS AT LEAST THREE CHARACTERS OF THE GUNDAM CAST WILL DIE! ALSO A FEW OC'S WILL DIE!_**

**Summary: the year is AC 202, an organisation known as the new eve foundation lead by a Sirius Cloud is at power. The people of earth and the colonies suffering once again under their oppression. Preventor HQ has been destroyed, Relena is presumed dead and no one knows where the gundam pilots are. The new eve foundation rules with an iron fist reinstating the laws of what was once known as World War 2.**

**List of explanation:**

**SePo (Secret Police) - a special task force that leads the special work camps and pick up the people they see as a threat to the government or that go against the laws.**

**Work camp- a camp where the prisoners of war are send to work from 5 o'clock in the morning till 9 at night with little to no breaks and barely any food or water.**

**Night clock- During WW2 there was a night clock set at seven in the evening. After that time nobody but the SePo were allowed to be outside. Anyone caught outside after night clock was immediately send to one of the work camps.**

**Green card- a special pass that allows people to travel to places. These are very expensive and most people are unable to purchase one. I believe that there was no such system during WW2; but I'm no WW2 expert so I'll have to study on this subject.**

**Chapter one. One person can make a difference.**

_the year is AC 202, an organisation known as the new eve foundation lead by a Sirius Cloud is at power. The people of earth and the colonies suffering once again under their oppression. The new eve foundation rules with an iron fist reinstating the laws of what was once known as World War 2. The colonies have been cut off from earth; their inhabitants are only allowed to travel to earth using the special green cards. These due to their high price are not available to most colonists. This law was also established for the people with earth nationality. New eve also established that all colonists on earth without green card must return to their home colony; unless they were to be married to someone of earth nationality. Nomadic people such as gypsies, nomadic families and circuses had to report to the government in order to have their group judged; when judged they were either allowed to travel and given a special green card with a nomadic travel code on it or not allowed and send to work camps. The under aged children that were left alone were send to special re-education centres. People who spoke badly of the New eve foundation were immediately taken to the work camps. Soon SePo agents came and captured people they thought were against them. This soon led to people being affright to even think badly about New eve. Now three years since New eve's rise to power the people of earth and the colonies live in fear; wanting things to change but affright that acting on these longings for peace would cost them what little freedom they had left._

**China AC 202**

"Hey you okay?"

He looked up at the blue eyed woman and sighed.

"I feel sad Sal, we worked hard for peace and now they've gone and thrown it all away. These laws are all inhumane. People suffer even more then before. The people followed this new government because they thought the old one had failed them after Relena's presumed assassination and blamed us for her death; they are blind to the fact that it was Sirius who ordered her death. Look at us we are hiding from New eve while the people are oppressed. If only there was something I could do; but I can not even leave my home land now because of my origin and it will only be a matter of time before they will send the SePo for us. I feel so helpless, so useless." He said stomping the ground next to him.

"I know my friend, but we mustn't lose hope. Earth has been through something like this before and back then they didn't have any hero's such as you to save them. One person can make a difference Fei, don't forget that. Let's go inside before they arrest us for breaching the night clock." Sal said.

"Yes how about I cook tonight?" Fei asked.

"Sure." Sal answered and the two walked home together.

After Preventor HQ had been destroyed and New eve came to power and the survivors of its destruction went into hiding. Those who were a part of the Eve wars were portrayed as criminals and wanted by new eve. Thus they had decided that it was best to disappear. None knew where they were exactly not even they themselves knew where the others were. They had general ideas but were not sure. Wufei had after seeing HQ destroyed gone to China where he met up with Sally, when the new laws against colonist were established Wufei had after some convincing from Sally's part made fake marriage papers so he could stay out of danger since colonists from destroyed colonies were send to work camps because they had no home to go back to.

**L4 AC 202**

"Mister Winner?" asked a young woman as she entered the office of the head of WEI.

"Yes Lindsey?" Quatre replied.

"I have those files you asked for. Also someone by the name of Odin Lowe stopped by when you had a meeting he said you've been expecting this." Lindsey said quietly. Quatre took the files from her and the plain looking birthday card.

"Thank you Lindsey I'll call you if I need anything else." He said examining the card. Lindsey left the room and once he was sure she was back at her station he opened the card and found a disk inside.

_Dear friend,_

_Happy birthday, this is a present I'm sure will be of use to you._

_Lindsey knows where to find me. She can be trusted._

_Odin Lowe Jr_

Quatre looked at the disk and the card thoughtfully, what could be on the disk that could be of use to him. He knew that it had to be important; if Heero tried to get in contact with him through Lindsey then it had to be important. He popped the disk in his laptop and found data about his company.

"Nice but it doesn't make sense. What do I do with it?" Quatre whispered.

"Hm…" Quatre whispered as he noticed something in the corner of his screen after about three hours.

"Yes finally!" he yelled as he clicked on the little signature at the bottom of the page and started reading.

"Sir? Here's your tea." Lindsey said as she put it down on his desk. Quatre jumped a little reaching for his gun but stopping at the last minute.

"Oh Lindsey you startled me. Yes thank you." Quatre said putting his gun away and sipping from his tea.

"I'll be at my station if you need anything." Lindsey said going back. Quatre stopped her.

"Lindsey I'd like to thank mister Lowe Jr personally he says you know where to find him." Quatre said looking at her from behind his desk. Lindsey smiled.

"I'll arrange for your meeting to take place at 17:00 hours." she said walking out. Quatre sat back and re-read the info Heero had sent him and particularly the last part. He smiled at the news; it'd been the first good news in three years.

Later that day he arrived at a small cottage with Lindsey. She knocked and whispered something. Then she door opened and they entered the small building.

"Follow me." Lindsey whispered. They walked through a door leading to an underground tunnel. For what seemed like hours they through the small narrow tunnel until Quatre finally saw a dim light in the distance.

"Come in." said a familiar voice. Quatre smiled happily at hearing it.

"It's good to see you again; it feels like ages since we last saw one another…Heero." Quatre said softly.

"Like wise. I'm sorry but I have no time for pleasantries. Your presence here means you found the info I send you. I suppose I don't even have to ask you to help us." Heero said equally soft.

"Of course, you know I would do anything to reinstate the old government; But please tell me what happened. I mean you told us she was dead." Quatre said as he watched his comrade closely. Heero sighed and sat down for the first time since Quatre had come to him.

"She almost was, but I managed to find HER and keep HER alive. two years ago she went into coma and just recently she woke up that's why I didn't contact anyone. I wasn't sure I could trust anyone so I took care of HER myself. One night I snuck into a hospital to steal the life-support equipment I needed to keep HER alive…" he started and told Quatre what had happened with him these last three years and of his plans.

"What about Lindsey how did she become a part of this all." Quatre asked. This'd been bothering him for a while now. Heero wasn't exactly the type to trust just anybody.

"There isn't anymore time, I'll tell him when we get back. We must leave now; night clock starts in ten minutes." Lindsey said looking at her watch.

"Right, Lindsey will keep you informed of everything. We need you to make this all work; you're the only one that has a green card and is allowed to go where he has to for busyness. The people want back what New eve took from them, but they are to affright to do anything about it. Relena's 'death' made them loose all hope. We have to bring that hope back by bringing Relena back." Heero said determined.

"I agree and we will bring back hope and freedom to the people!" Quatre said excited before leaving.

"Hey Quatre you look happy all of a sudden. What happened?" Iria asked her brother.

"I just got a birthday card from a friend whom I haven't seen in three years." Quatre said. Iria smiled; she knew there was more but she didn't ask about it. Iria knew that her brother would tell her when he was ready.

"Oh sis? I hope you don't mind but I asked someone to stay for the night we have some things to discuss." Quatre said over his shoulder as he went to the door to open it.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad to see a little of the old spark back in your eyes." Iria said happily.

"So tell me where do you fit in his story?" Quatre said as he and Lindsey sat in an office in the old part of his mansion on L4. Lindsey sighed sadly before explaining many things.

"…So in short I'm his sister, we had a chance meeting at a hospital and now I'm here." Lindsey said three hours later. In this time she had told Quatre about how she had met Heero at the hospital and helped him steal the equipment and how she found out who he was and about helping him and finally getting hired by Quatre as part of Heero's plan. Quatre looked at the clock and sighed it was close to midnight now.

"You'd best stay here to night Lindsay. Iria and I live here alone our other sisters live scattered across the colonies so save for the master bedroom and the room left of it, pick a door and sleep well." Quatre said laughingly. Lindsay laughed also and followed him upstairs choosing the first bedroom she could find and accepting a nightgown from Iria before turning in for the night.

Quatre went to his own room and pulled out his cell phone he made a few calls before going to sleep also. He turned of the light and sighed.

'Things are going to change from now on. You'd best watch your back Sirius! You and your New Eve foundation are going down!' Quatre smiled vindictively before sleep finally claimed him.

**well** **that's the first chapter! let me know what you think I have a lot in store for this one including some deaths and stuff but you'll have to keep an eye out for the next chapters and read to find out.**

**REVIEW AWAY NOW!**


	2. playing a game of life and death

**One night I was laying on my bed and I thought 'What would happen if I put the guys under the influence of a situation like the second world war, but then a little worse?' and this story is the result of not being able to sleep all night and toying with the above mentioned thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz and I don't own any WW2 related stuff. I do own my OC's, New eve foundation, the green card idea because I'm pretty sure they didn't have that during WW2 and the story line.**

**WARNING: _CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IN LATER CHAPTERS AT LEAST THREE CHARACTERS OF THE GUNDAM CAST WILL DIE! ALSO A FEW OC'S WILL DIE!_**

**Summary: the year is AC 202, an organisation known as the new eve foundation lead by a Sirius Cloud is at power. The people of earth and the colonies suffering once again under their oppression. Preventor HQ has been destroyed, Relena is presumed dead and no one knows where the gundam pilots are. The new eve foundation rules with an iron fist reinstating the laws of what was once known as World War 2.**

**List of explanation:**

**SePo (Secret Police) - a special task force that leads the special work camps and pick up the people they see as a threat to the government or that go against the laws.**

**Work camp- a camp where the prisoners of war are send to work from 5 o'clock in the morning till 9 at night with little to no breaks and barely any food or water.**

**Night clock- During WW2 there was a night clock set at seven in the evening. After that time nobody but the SePo were allowed to be outside. Anyone caught outside after night clock was immediately send to one of the work camps.**

**Green card- a special pass that allows people to travel to places. These are very expensive and most people are unable to purchase one. I believe that there was no such system during WW2; but I'm no WW2 expert so I'll have to study on this subject.**

**Chapter two, my move; playing a game of life and death.**

**Spaceport New Arabia, 9:00**

The spaceport is crowded as a blond man in a busyness suit worms his way through the mass of hopeless people who are stranded here due to their status. He sighed heavily feeling bad for being fortunate but firmly told himself he had a mission to worry about and that once he fulfilled it they would be able to go wherever they pleased. Finally he wormed his way to the empty walkway to his private shuttle and boarded it.

"Welcome mister Winner where to first?" Rashid asked over the intercom.

"L2 Rashid, I feel like visiting an old friend." Quatre said as he pulled out his laptop and set to work on seeing his and Heero's plans through and making them reality. Right now he had a lot of data to go through. Heero's plan looked quite perfect, but it acquired equipment and people two things Heero had little to no excess to. Quatre on the other hand had all the acquired papers and the means to get both. He thought about it all of yesterday while he planned some busyness meetings and a trip to his sisters on L2 and waited for government approval on these trips. Lindsey promised to take up the role of messenger between him and Heero to keep the boy informed.

Quatre quietly typed away as he re-opened his old factory on L4 and ordered workers to be hired. Then he bought the necessities for their plans and had them shipped there. He made fake ID's for friends and planned on how he could pull this off.

"We're landing on L2 Sir." Rashid said as the ship touched ground.

"Good wait here, I'll be back within three hours. With a friend." Quatre said getting out and hurrying off. Not twenty minutes later he stood before an old apartment and waited to be let in.

"Who is it? If you're here to try and get me to buy your junk LEAVE!" came the familiar American street accent from the other side.

"I'm just a friend bringing news from another friend." Quatre said barely containing his happiness. The door flew open and Quatre was thrown to the floor due to a braided boy clinging onto him making him lose his balance.

"So how have you been?" Quatre asked quietly after he finished his explanations.

"Not to good. I get by but it's hard what with Hilde and all." Duo said looking away.

"Did they-" Quatre didn't finish as Duo squeezed his eyes shut as the tears escaped.

"They tried the bastards. She wouldn't allow because we got married and had a well running busyness, then they beat her up badly. They held me back so I couldn't do anything. Then they killed her." duo said burying his face in his hands shaking angrily.

"I'm so sorry Duo. I'm going to have to be very rude now, but I'm working with limited time. Listen to me we're going to avenge her and everyone else that died or has to suffer. Relena is not dead Duo! Esun lives! Heero has a plan and I'm gonna put it into motion. Listen…" the next two hours they planned and Finally once all was settled they left for the shuttle.

**Somewhere on L3, 16:05**

Trowa put away his; outfit the circus had just finished their latest performance and he tiredly let himself fall onto his bed.

"No time for a nap now buddy." came a familiar voice.

"D-Duo?" Trowa stuttered in shock.

"Yup." Duo said coming out of the shadowy corner of the small trailer.

"But how and why?" Trowa asked warily.

"With help from me. SHE lives Trowa and so does ESUN! We're gonna bring it back, but we'll need you and the others too." Quatre said getting up from a chair in the back. Again he explained his plan and they planned ahead.

"Alright so it is settled then?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah." Trowa said in a cold voice.

"hehehe, you're going down Sirius! Shinigami will take you to hell!" Duo said laughing evilly.

"You know he still creeps me out when he's like that." Trowa said laughingly.

"He even creeps Heero out when he's in Shinigami mode. I think we should be glad that he's on our side. He is right though, we're going to take Sirius down." Quatre said eyeing the braided boy.

**well** **that's all for now. I'll try to update soon, but my inspiration comes with the full moon. Anyways let me know what you think**


End file.
